Mortal Kombat Reborn: The Journey Begins
Mortal Kombat Reborn: The Journey Begins, the first part of a new series of Mortal Kombat "spin-off" titles, focuses on a new universe in the Mortal Kombat multiverse, spawned from the many events of Mortal Kombat 11 as well as Raiden's actions to warn his past self about Shao Kahn's actions in Armageddon in the main timeline. However, as this new reality forms, outside forces from beyond the realms and beyond the Elder Gods work in the shadows; one for good, another for the sake of evil, and the fate of this universe, as with all timelines, will be decided in Mortal Kombat. Story Mortal Kombat. A tournament that has existed for centuries as a means to help not only protect realms from unnecessary invasion, but to symbolize life, as normal men and women clash for what they believe in. However, 500 years ago, the sorcerer Shang Tsung took control of the tournament once again when he had killed his nemesis, the Great Kung Lao, who had defeated him 50 years prior. With Prince Goro of the Shokan as his main warrior, Shang secured 9 victories for his now home realm of Outworld. This next tournament would be the tenth victory Outworld would need to be able to come through the Furies and take Earthrealm for its emperor, Shao Kahn. Now, invited from all over the world and beyond, these warriors coming to Shang Tsung's island may not know what it is going on with the tournament deep down. But those who do know know one thing; Outworld must NOT win the tenth tournament. They must not win... Mortal Kombat. Gameplay Options • Story Mode - Play through the story of Earthrealm's last hope to save itself from the hordes of Outworld and its evil emperor Shao Kahn. Play as multiple characters and see the fate of the universe be fought in Mortal Kombat! • Arcade Mode - Choose a character, Choose Your Destiny by selecting a tower with a different number of opponents and fitting difficulty, plus the bosses Goro and Shang Tsung, aiming to win and unlock your character's ending. • Versus Mode - Take it to your opponents in some local PVP action! • Training Mode - Enter training, learning combos, special moves and even Fatalities. • Tutorial - Learn the basics of the game, studying how to better your game. • Web of Reality - A nexus for the multiverse of Mortal Kombat. In this mode, you can take on many challenges from Endurance Mode, Test Your Might, Test Your Luck, various challenges set up over periods of time from days to weeks or even through the month, as well as taking on the Challenge Tower, where you face numerous challenges on your way to big prizes! • MK Online - Hop online via Xbox Live or PlayStation Network and prepare yourself for Mortal Kombat! You can access straightforward Versus Mode, Team Battle, King of the Hill, and more to be able to face players across the world and prove yourself to be a champion of Mortal Kombat! • The Krypt - The tomb of fallen warriors, where many secrets lie among the dead deep within Shang Tsung's island... Spend your Koins you earn to open tombs and coffins to get items and secrets while exploring the island, but be careful. You never know what you're going to find... or what will find you... • The Kollection - A massive gallery located outside of normal space-time. Look at character models, endings, Story Mode cut scenes, artwork, and other secrets, all which can be unlocked from the Krypt and the various gameplay modes. • Options - Adjust gameplay options, such as blood, time limit, difficulty, controls, and more to fit the game to your liking. Gameplay Mortal Kombat Reborn: The Journey Begins plays much like other Mortal Kombat games, with two characters battling one another in rounds set up to 3 by default, until one is defeated, before the winner can execute a Fatality or win the battle normally. The game takes elements from Mortal Kombat 9, Mortal Kombat X, and Mortal Kombat 11, as well as the Injustice ''franchise, ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, and Killer Instinct (XBOX One) as well. Each character has their own unique fighting style with special moves, Fatalities, Brutalities, a Kombat Skill, and an Aggressor Mode to use in battle as well as to turn the tide, allowing diversity and strategy to be used when you pick your character of choice. It plays more along the lines of an older MK game than it would Mortal Kombat X ''or ''Mortal Kombat 11. Each character has 3 meters in addition to a Life Meter in battle. There is the Stamina Meter, which works to use things such as running, your Breaker, as well as interactions in stages and a new function, your Kombat Skill, specific for each character. The Stamina Meter handles how much is used with said action, to where it can take a minimum of 25% or even the full meter. Over time, the Stamina Meter will refill. Next is the Super Meter, which is used to perform Enhanced Special Moves, which come off like Killer Instinct (2013)'s Shadow Moves or Street Fighter 5's EX moves, but have some similarities to the Enhanced Special Moves from past Mortal Kombat games or Meter Burn moves in the Injustice games, but also are about strategies. Super Meters have 3 levels to allow for 3 Enhanced Special Moves, and will fill as you attack or are attacked. Lastly, there is the Aggressor Meter, which allows your character to awaken their Aggressor Skill, which works akin to Street Fighter 5's V-Triggers or Killer Instinct (2013)'s Instinct Mode, and allowing characters to gain special perks until their Aggressor Meter runs out. To fill the Aggressor Meter, you need to use your character's Kombat Skill. Controls Punch 1 - Square or X Punch 2 - Triangle or Y Kick 1 - X or A Kick 2 - Circle or B Block - L1 or Left Bumper Throw - L2 or Left Trigger Interact - R1 or Right Bumper near interaction item Run - R2 or Right Trigger (uses Stamina Meter over time) Dash - F, F Back Dash - B, B Kombat Skill - BL + T (uses 20% of Stamina Meter, increases Aggressor Meter by 20%) Aggressor Skill - I + R when Aggressor Meter is full Breaker - F + BL during opponent's combo (uses 25% of Super Meter and 25% of Stamina Meter) Interaction Breaker - F + BL + I during opponent's combo near interaction item (uses 50% of Super Meter and 50% of Stamina Meter) Glossary F - Forward B - Back D - Down U - Up P1 - Punch 1 K1 - Kick 1 P2 - Punch 2 K2 - Kick 2 BL - Block Button R - Run Button T - Throw Button I - Interact Button Air - Performed while jumping OK - Can be performed while jumping Sweep - Performed at sweep range Close - Performed at close range Far - Performed at long range Mid - Performed at mid range KS - Kombat Skill - A special ability that helps your character in a certain manner. Similar to the V-Skill in Street Fighter 5. AG - Aggressor Mode - A unique trait awakened when your Aggressor Meter is full and can either run down slowly or use the Meter in one fell swoop. Similar to the V-Trigger in Street Fighter 5 or Instinct Mode in Killer Instinct (2013). ENH Enhanced Move - A special move that is charged up and does more damage and/or has new properties are added to the move. Executed only when you have 1 Level or more of Super Meter. Similar to EX Special Moves in Street Fighter 5 ''or Shadow Moves in ''Killer Instinct (2013). FAT Fatality - A finishing move to end your opponent's life after the announcer cries "Finish Him!" or "Finish Her!" once the opponent's life meter is drained to empty. BRU Brutality - A finishing move done by using a specific move to finish your opponent when the specific attack would be enough to kill your opponent rather than taking them to "Finish Him!" or "Finish Her!", though Brutalities can be done during "Finish Him!" or "Finish Her!". Kombatants 'Liu Kang' Information Age: 24 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 185 lbs. Hair color: Black Eye color: Brown Family: Lee Kang (father, deceased), Lin Kang (mother, deceased), Chow Kang (younger brother, deceased), Wu Kang (grandfather), Kung Lao (maternal cousin) Birthplace: Honan Province, China Legal status: Citizen of the People's Republic of China, citizen of the United States of America Biography Born and raised in the Order of Light, a sect of monks of all walks of life, Liu Kang grew up knowing the stories of Mortal Kombat, and how the tournament had been corrupted since by the machinations of the sorcerer, Shang Tsung. So he was trained under the best fighters the Order of Light had to offer, in their hopes when the time came, he would prove to be a worthy warrior to stand against the evils of Outworld. When he was 19, Liu had left to the United States, trying to balance out his training with something of normalcy, leaving his younger brother Chow to continue in his stead. 5 years later, Liu returned home when he learned Chow was killed by someone who would participate in Mortal Kombat. Knowing he couldn't stand by and do nothing, he asked his grandfather to participate. Once he proved his worth to other elders of the Order of Light, Liu set out for Shang Tsung's island, wishing to seek justice for Chow's death. Basic Moves Quick Strike - P1 Sternum Punch - P2 Snap Kick - K1 Straight Kick - K2 Gut Punch - D + P1 Uppercut - D + P2 Ankle Kick - D + K1 Needle Kick - D + K2 One Inch Punch - F + P1 Double Fist - F + P2 Rib Kick - F + K1 Knee Strike - F + K2 Chin Buster - B + P1 Elbow Blow - B + P2 Dragon Sweep - B + K1 Roundhouse Kick - B + K2 Dragon Claw Palm - UB, U, or UF + P1 Downward Strike - UB, U, or UF + P2 Jumping Axe Kick - UB, U, or UF + K1 Jump Straight Kick - UB, U, or UF + K2 Flip Toss - T or F + T Kick Back - B + T Combos Twin Dragons - P1, P1 Swift as the Wind - P1, P1, P2 Silent as the Forest - P1, P2, P2 Fierce as Fire - P1, P1, P2, F + P1 Immovable like a Mountain - P1, P2, P2, F + P2 Double Chin Buster - B + P1, B + P1 Blazing Path - F + P1, P1, P2, F + P2 Lotus Flow - K1, K1 Dragon's Breath - F + K1, K1, K1, K1 Special Moves & Enhanced Moves High Dragon Fire: D, F + P1 - A fireball hurled from Liu Kang's hand, with the tip taking the shape of a dragon's head. * Solar Flare ENH: D, F + P1 + BL - Channeling light energy into his hand, Liu fires it out using both hands with the blast doing some burn damage as well as a temporary stun. Low Dragon Fire: D, B + P1 - A low version of Liu Kang's Dragon Fire which hits at the knees, and must be blocked low. * Fire Wave ENH: D, B + P1 + BL - The enhanced Low Dragon Fire creates a massive wave of fire that travels along the ground and adds some burn damage over time. Flying Dragon Kick: B, F + K1 - Liu Kang flies forward at his opponent, his leg extended with the kick hitting the opponent hard in the chest and knocking them onto their back. * Double Dragon Kick ENH: B, F + K1 + BL - Rather than just doing one kick, Liu follows up the first Flying Dragon Kick with a second kick to knock the opponent further back from him. Bicycle Kick: B, F + K2 - Like the Flying Dragon Kick, Liu Kang flies forward at the opponent, wheeling both of his legs to rapidly kick the opponent in the face. * Bicycle Flurry ENH: B, F + K2 + BL - A faster Bicycle Kick that hits more times, concluding with a flip kick to stomp on the opponent's head. Air Dragon Fire: D, F + P1 Air - An airborne version of Dragon Fire done while Liu is jumping. * Dragon Bomb ENH: D, F + P1 + BL Air - A bigger Air Dragon Fire shaped into a massive sphere which explodes on impact with the opponent, burning them for a short time. Dragon's Roar: D, B + P2 - Liu Kang delivers a powerful spinning back hand punch knocking the opponent away. * Dragon's Wrath ENH: D, B + P2 + BL -This enhanced Dragon's Roar provides Liu with two hits of armor and knocks the opponent away further, potentially doing a wall bounce. Windmill Punch: D, F + P2 - Liu Kang delivers a series of quick punches to his opponent at the height of their chest. * Windmill Flurry ENH: D, F + P2 + BL - A faster Windmill Punch that delivers more blows, Liu Kang ends this variation with a Dragon's Roar to knock the opponent away. Fire Kick: D, F + K1 - A rising kick with fire at the end aimed for the chin and jaw, this move allows Liu Kang to get a small pop-up on his opponent to set up juggles. * Blaze Kick ENH: D, F + K1 + BL - A more powerful Fire Kick with a longer trail of fire around Liu's leg that also provides a longer pop-up for an even bigger juggle opportunity. Dragon Cannon: D, F + K2 - Liu Kang steps forward with a powerful thrust kick aimed at his opponent's chest, which sends the opponent flying back. * Dragon Bazooka ENH: D, F + K2 + BL - This version of Dragon Cannon provides two hits of armor and knocks the opponent away further, and like Dragon's Wrath, can set up a wall bounce if timed right. Kombat Skill & Aggressor Skill Parry KS: BL + T or DF + BL + T - Liu Kang strikes a stance to parry to block all normal attacks and some special moves. Normally pressing Block and Throw allows a parry for high and mid attacks, while Down-Forward + Block + Throw performs a parry that blocks low attacks. Liu Kang can follow up Parry after he successfully blocks an attack with four follow-ups. P1 performs Dragon Claw, a powerful uppercut, P2 performs Dragon's Roar, K1 performs Fire Kick, and K2 performs Dragon Stomp, a flipping stomp on the opponent's chest. Dragon's Fire AG: I + R - Slowly using his Aggressor Meter, Liu Kang ignites flames around his body, which increases the damage of his punches and kicks as well as adding new properties to special moves and enhanced moves as well, such as High Dragon Fire, Solar Flare, Low Dragon Fire, and Fire Wave inflicting additional burn damage and having larger hit boxes, Flying Dragon Kick getting a fire effect to do more damage and a slight burn on top of it. Fatalities & Brutalities Flipping Uppercut FAT: F, D, D, F, K1 Sweep - Liu Kang pulls himself into position, doing a butterfly flip kick at the opponent, the kicks connecting to his opponent's face and the top of their head, with Liu following up with a flaming uppercut, the impact hitting their jaw and breaking it and their neck as it send the opponent up into the air, then down to the ground, their body dead and motionless from the breaking of the neck and jaw from the uppercut. Burn Out FAT: D, B, D, F, P1 Close - Liu Kang delivers a barrage of punches to the opponent's torso, followed by four more, each one leaving a burning hole in the torso. Liu Kang charges fire into his fist and delivers a one inch punch with enough power to destroy the entire torso. Stage Fatality FAT: D, F, B, K1 Hot Head BRU: Do Air Dragon Fire. - Liu Kang jumps and fires a fireball at the opponent's head, turning it into flaming bones. Dragon's Den BRU: Do Dragon's Roar or Dragon's Wrath. - Liu Kang rushes at his opponent and performs a Dragon's Roar or Dragon's Wrath at the opponent, blasting their torso off. Kounter Top BRU: Do Dragon Stomp after a successful Parry. - Liu Kang parries his opponent and knocks them down, forwarding with three powerful stomps on their chest; the last one leaving a gaping hole in their body and popping their head off. Tread Lightly BRU: Do Bicycle Flurry. - Liu Kang performs Bicycle Flurry and then stomps them on the head, crushing it and sending blood and skull fragments flying. Hot Mess BRU: Do Solar Flare. - Liu Kang throws a Solar Flare, the impact burning his opponent so hard it turns them into nothing but a skeleton. Deep Fried BRU: Do Low Dragon Fire or Fire Wave. - Liu Kang throws his Low Fireball or Fire Wave, at the opponent, but it completely burns off the skin of their legs and lower torso. Explosive Heat BRU: Do Dragon Bomb. - Liu Kang throws his Dragon Bomb at the opponent, with the explosion burning off much flesh and muscle to where the opponent is in such shock, they fall over dead. Dragon's Flame BRU: Do High Dragon Fire. - Liu Kang uses High Dragon Fire, the impact of the blast bursting a hole through his opponent's chest. 'Johnny Cage' Information Real name: John Carlton Age: 29 Height: 6' 1" Weight: 200 lbs. Hair color: Brown Eye color: Blue Family: Robert Carlton (father), Rose Carlton (mother), Rebecca Carlton (sister) Birthplace: Venice, California Legal status: Citizen of the United States of America Biography Johnny Cage had started from the ground up, becoming a well known actor in many action movies such as "Ninja Mime", "Dragon Fist" and its sequels, "Sudden Violence", and more. But what most don't know is that the cocky and brash Johnny is a skilled martial artist, descending from a Mediterranean cult that bred warriors for the gods, and many of those warriors had special powers. For Johnny, his is known as the Emerald Light, allowing him to channel his chi into all kinds of attacks. However, this gift, which he learned from his years of training in martial arts, led his critics to believe what he does on screen is fake, just cheap special effects. But Johnny knows his own talent, even with his attitude. When he had met one of his teachers, Master Boyd, he learned of Mortal Kombat, and set out to Hong Kong to find the ferry to the tournament. What he doesn't know however, is that this was the work of Shang Tsung, who seeks to claim the emerald light's power for himself, and that Johnny is able to experience something very different than he anticipated... Basic Moves & Command Moves Combos Special Moves & Enhanced Moves Shadow Kick: B, F + K2 - His trademark signature move, Johnny slides across the floor with one foot at a steady speed, followed by a green-colored afterimage and connects with a kick to the torso of his opponent with the other one. * Eclipse Kick ENH: B, F + K2 + BL - Like the Shadow Kick, Johnny slides across the floor with one foot, the other extended, only he uses his powers to create a red afterimage behind him instead, the force of the Eclipse Kick also setting up a wall bounce. Force Ball: D, F + P1 - Using the Emerald Light, Johnny throws a projectile out at his opponent that zooms at their chest, curving in the air before it collides. * Double Force Ball ENH: D, F + P1 + BL - Johnny channels his chi into both his hands, throwing one Force Ball, then throws another one out at a different angle. Overhead Force Ball ENH: D, F + P2 - Johnny throws a Force Ball that is done with an overhead toss, causing the projectile to curve above and to hit the opponent's head instead. * High-Low Force Ball ENH: D, F + P2 + BL - Johnny uses two Force Balls, one done overhead, then does an underhand Force Ball to follow it, both having different trajectory to surprise the opponent. Nut Punch: D, B + P2 - Doing a quick splits, Johnny quickly wheels out a punch to hit his opponent in the crotch, stunning them for a free hit. * Nutcracker ENH: D, B + P2 + BL - A double whammy with the Nut Punch first to stun his opponent, Johnny will follow up with an uppercut, leaving his foe vulnerable to a juggle. Rising Shadow: B, D + P2 - Rising in the air, Cage holds his arm out and deliver an uppercut with his elbow which launched his foe into the air, leaving a green shadow behind him as he rises. * Rising Eclipse ENH: D, B + P1 + BL - A more powerful Rising Shadow, Cage has a red shadow behind him just as with his Eclipse Kick, with the Rising Eclipse ending with a quick kick to the opponent after the uppercut. Flipkick: D, B + K2 - Cage does a somersault kick that launches his foe into the air, leaving a green shadow behind him as he flips up. * Ultra Flipkick ENH: D, B + K2 + BL - A much more powerful Flipkick, Johnny leaves a red trail from this version, as well as following up with a Rising Eclipse into the mix. Fist Bump: D, D + P1 - Johnny claps his fists together, which makes his fists glow with green energy and doubles the amount of block damage landed for a period, making him dangerous to opponents even when they're blocking. Mime Time: D, B + K1 - Johnny pantomimes he's in a box, but this move is a unique parry. If the opponent hits him, he will follow up with a counterattack with a quick kick to the chin to send them flying. * Ninja Mime ENH: D, B + K1 + BL - An enhanced Mime Time, Johnny remains in his miming position longer, with the parry having him do a Flipkick to pop them into the air for a free combo. Caged Rage: B, F + P2 - Johnny runs at his opponent, a green shadow behind him as he then hits the opponent with a well-timed hook punch to knock them down. * Cage Match ENH: B, F + P2 + BL - Johnny performs an improved Caged Rage, a red shadow behind him, as well as a free hit of armor. When the hook shot connects, Johnny adds an uppercut to knock the opponent into the air. Speed Bag: D, B, F + P1 - Johnny focuses his punches, punching the opponent rapidly in the face for a few free hits. * Pissed Off ENH: D, B, F + P1 + BL - More focused on anger than finesse, Johnny punches the enemy even harder and with more hits, ending it with an uppercut to send the opponent flying back further than with Speed Bag. Kombat Skill & Aggressor Skill Stunt Double KS: BL + T - Johnny creates a green aura around himself, creating a Stunt Double he nicknames "Jim". When he uses Shadow Kick, Rising Shadow, Flipkick, or Caged Rage, Johnny will use Jim instead while he can follow up the attack. Showtime AG: I + R - When triggered, Cage takes out his sunglasses and slides them on, his body glowing with his emerald light. While his Aggressor Skill is on, Johnny can add charges to his special moves by pressing the button while performing them as well as gaining a slight speed boost, as well as his Stunt Double doing extra damage. Fatalities & Brutalities Deadly Uppercut FAT: F, F, D, U (Close) - Pulling himself back, Cage has his arm downward, then pulls forward, performing a powerful uppercut to knock his opponent's head clean off the neck. As the body stands still, Johnny looks to it, going "This is where you fall down." and taps the opponent, causing them to fall over as he then poses for the camera. Torso Rip FAT: F, F, B, D, K1 (Close) - Grabbing his opponent's waist, Johnny twists the upper body, before he uses his strength to rip the opponent's torso from the legs, throwing the torso down as a further sign of defiance to his opponent. Downloadable Kombatants Arenas • Goro's Lair Fatality - Set underground below Shang Tsung's island, Goro's Lair has a throne that the prince of the Shokan sits upon when not in kombat, as well as cages with roaring Oni sticking their hands out of the cages as well as their eyes glowing through the darkness of their cells. The Stage Fatality involves the player uppercutting their opponent up into the ceiling, getting jabbed onto some spikes waiting for them. • Palace Courtyard Your Might transition Located outside of Shang Tsung's Palace, the gorgeous courtyard leads up to the doors of Shang Tsung's Palace with a stage transition involving the player running their opponent through the door with both players having to mash the buttons to increase the damage done or reduce the damage taken before they crash into the entrance leading to the Throne Room. • The Throne Room - The opulent throne room of Shang Tsung's palace, with a lot of paintings, candles, and fancy furniture going for it. You also will see Shang Tsung sitting on his throne in the center of the arena, watching the battle unfold. • The Pit Fatality - A concrete bridge hovering over pillars covered with spikes and the vast moon in the background as well as the stars flickering in the night sky. The Stage Fatality has the player uppercut their opponent off the bridge, sending them to their death on the spikes below. • Bottom of the Pit Your Might - Below the Pit lies a massive river of blood and the bodies of past victims of the Pit, along with the spiked pillars connecting the massive concrete bridge high above. It is a two-tiered level with players being able to head down another grotto to continue the fight when knocked off the edge on the right, leading to a free-fall version of Test Your Might, and the next level being a grounded area with a pool of blood mimicking the base of a waterfall. • Warrior's Shrine Fatality - A shrine featuring stone statues of the various Mortal Kombat warriors, showcased at night. For the Stage Fatality, the player grabs their opponent and throws them into one of the statues, jarring it loose so that it comes down and crushes their victim. • The Jails Fatality - A prison under Shang Tsung's island that has a lot of cells in it. The Stage Fatality here has you kick your opponent into a torture chamber with two spiked walls, as the spiked walls come in and crush them to death. • The Nethership - The ship Shang Tsung uses to bring kombatants from around the world to his island to participate in Mortal Kombat. This is a multi-tiered stage, where both players can drop to the bottom deck of the ship, before being able to crash back up to the top deck. • Wu-Shi Academy Your Might transition - Home to Liu Kang and Kung Lao for many years, the Wu-Shi Academy has many people in the background along with a statue of the Great Kung Lao. It has a transition leading to "Test Your Might" where you tackle your opponent through one of the walls leading into another part of the Academy. • Reptile's Lair Fatality - A lair hidden in a cave of one of the many tunnels of Shang Tsung's island, where the Saurian Syzoth, more commonly known as Reptile, lies in wait to execute Shang Tsung's enemies for Shao Kahn. Scales cover the walls along with reptilian eyes and pools of acid. The Stage Fatality has your character grab the opponent and drag them into the acid pits as it melts away their flesh to reveal bare bones. • Beach - A beach set along the shoreline of Shang Tsung's island, you can see the Nethership in the background, as well as a setting sun with blood-soaked sand along the beach, as well as water gently washing to the shoreline. • Hell Fatality - Set in the depths of Hell itself, the background has skull pillars, there is smoke and a hell beast in the background, the skulls glow with sparks and lava and there are lit skulls on the ground. There are hands coming out of the small pits of lava. The Stage Fatality here has the player grab the opponent and dunk their head into the lava, burning their skin and eyes off to nothing but the skull, before slamming them back into the lava to end them. • Shang Tsung's Garden - A beautiful garden designed with elements of Outworld set along a river, with a view of the Pit and Shang Tsung's palace in the distance. It comes with three variants; a daytime version, a dusk setting, and finally, among the bright moon in the night. • The Vault - Shang Tsung's treasure vault, filled with a great deal of gold, jewelry, and other treasures acquired over the sorcerer's long centuries of existence. • Black Dragon Fight Club - A club owned by the Black Dragon organization set somewhere in Europe, with a steel cage separating the fighters from the patrons of the club. The cage has many weapons and things to use for interactions, such as a chainsaw and a wall to slam your opponent into. If he is not selected here, Kano will be shown watching the fight in the background. • Black Dragon Warehouse Your Might transition - Set in a warehouse that the Black Dragon use to store weapons and other contraband they acquire on the black market near the harbors of Hong Kong, with many grunts of the Black Dragon pulling out guns and the like to examine in the background. • Well of Souls Your Might transition - Set in the mythical House of Pekara, located on Earth between Asia and Europe which resembles a gothic church, this is the place where Kenshi Takahashi was left to die thanks to the machinations of Shang Tsung, seeking to steal the souls of Kenshi's ancestors. The Test Your Might transition here has the player slam through a broken wall, crashing towards the titular Well of Souls from the throne room itself. • Dining Hall Your Might transition - Located in Shang Tsung's palace, the opulent dining hall has many patrons in the back, along with servants feeding the warriors before they are sent to their death in kombat. The tables can be used as interact items to leap about, plus you can grab onto the chandelier and throw it down. A Test Your Might transition can occur with both characters smashing through into the kitchen area, and it can loop back around to the Dining Hall itself as well. • The Krypt - The tomb of the fallen located in the deepest parts of Shang Tsung's island, Oni scuttle about the background, feasting on the meat of the dead in the background, with cracked open coffins and chests scattered about the arena. ---- Voice Cast Liu Kang: Kaiji Tang Johnny Cage: Roger Craig Smith Sonya Blade: Erika Lindbeck Raiden: Chris Tergliafera Kano: David Forseth Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi): Ray Chase Sub-Zero (Bi-Han): Liam O'Brien Reptile (Syzoth): Steve Blum Kitana: Kung Lao: Goro: Shang Tsung: Category:Fighting games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Multiplayer Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Alternate Reality Game